1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device of the position of a first part of a lighting and/or signalling device of a motor vehicle in relation to a second part. It also concerns a lighting and/or signalling device comprising such an adjustment device. It also concerns a vehicle equipped with such a lighting and/or signalling device. Finally, it concerns an assembly procedure of such an adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is normally arranged to proceed with the assembly of such a device by providing appropriate fittings on these fixed and mobile parts of the lighting and/or signalling device at the time of their manufacture; these fittings match a screw which is fitted at a later stage in order to complete the device.
For example, an adjustment device of the application EP 580 496, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,519, is known, for the orientation of a mobile part of a motor vehicle headlamp. The adjustment device makes it possible to adjust the position of a mobile part of a motor vehicle headlamp in relation to a fixed part. This adjustment device comprises a screw with a socket head, set within a housing linked to one of the parts and a thread which is in synch with a tapping linked to the other part. The socket head housing and the tapping are set respectively on two elements, each comprising means of assembly by a simple relative movement on homologous means of assembly situated on the respective parts.
If the means of assembly, by a simple related movement, make it possible to simplify the assembly of the headlamp and simplify the structure of the headlamp, this assembly and this structure remain relatively complex. In particular, such a headlamp requires a nut intended to fit with a screw and which must be fitted onto one of the parts, and the assembly of such a headlamp requires a step of screwing the screw into the nut in order to adjust the position of the mobile part in relation to the fixed part, this step making it possible to adjust the disconnection of the headlamp. The structure of such a headlamp and this screwing step generate costs.